


Mates and other such things

by NyxiNight



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Dark Damon Salvatore, F/M, First Time, Hurt Jeremy Gilbert, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Kol is a sap, M/M, Magic, Obsessive Kol Mikaelson, Oral Sex, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Rape, Soulmates, Submissive Jeremy, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight
Summary: After coming back from Denver Jeremy have been feeling like someone is watching him, who is it and what do they want?Caroline hates that she feels so drawn towards Klaus but she just can't help it, what is going on?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy slowly walked home from the Grill after he had finished his shift. He stopped and looked around, ever since he came back from Denver, he had a feeling of being watched. It didn’t matter if he was working at the Grill, outside doing shores or just playing videogames at home, it was like someone was there, watching him.

The last week it had gotten worse, Jeremy sometime felt like a hand dragged across his back or breath on his neck but when he turned around no one was there. It was slowly driving him insane!

He had tried talking to Elena about it but she was too busy playing Damon and Stefan against each other for her affections to care that her little brother was slowly losing his mind. Since the accident that took their parents and later both Stefan and Damon fighting over her, Elena had changed and not for the better.

Jeremy was knocked out of his slightly depressing thoughts by a sound behind him. “Who’s there?!” He called out as he spun around.

Then someone hit him over the back of the head and he crashed to the ground with a groan. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was a hand softly stroking his cheek.

XOXOXOX

He was so beautiful. Like sunshine after a storm. Jeremy Gilbert was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life and what a long life it had been. The moment he laid eyes on Jeremy he just knew; Jeremy was HIS and no one was going to get in the way of that!

He had worked for this for several weeks, bought a small house in the middle of the woods near a lake several miles from anything even resembling a town, decorated it with a mix of what he and Jeremy liked and renovating the basement into an art studio for Jeremy. When he wasn’t working on the house or anything related to it, he was following Jeremy, learning his routines and who he hung out with.

And today was the day, finally. Everything was ready for his love. He got a little lost staring at Jeremys ass as he was walking home from the Grill but quickly got back on track. It seemed like Jeremy knew he was being followed and of course he did, his Jeremy wasn’t an idiot. He purposefully stepped on gravel to make Jeremy turn around.

“Who’s there?!” His beautiful boy called out as he spun around.

He used his speed to get behind him and hit him over the back of the head. His love groaned as he hit the ground and he wondered if that groan sounded anything like the sounds he would make in the throes of ecstasy?

“Hush my love, everything is going to be perfect now.” He tenderly stroked his loves cheek and with that Kol gently lifted Jeremy into his arms and sped away from Mystic Falls.

XOXOXOX

The first thing Jeremy registered when he woke up was that he was laying on something soft, he imagined that this was what laying on a cloud felt like. He almost fell back asleep when he remembered what had happened and sat up with a jerk.

He remembered being hit over the back of the head so why didn’t it hurt more, he even tried to touch the back of his head but nothing felt different. He looked around the room he was in: the bed he was laying on was dark mahogany with matching bedside tables on either side, to the left of the bed there was a big bureau that matched the bed and beside that there was a closed door which Jeremy assumed was a walk in closet. Then there was an open door that led into, from what Jeremy could see from where he was sitting, a huge bathroom.

To the right of the bed there was a wall of windows that looked out towards a lake surrounded by a big forest. He lifted the blanked that was tucked around him and freaked out when he noticed that instead of the jeans and hoodie he had been wearing earlier he was in a pair of soft sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Someone had changed his clothes while he slept!

Jeremy slowly got up and made his way towards the windows but before he could reach them something jingled and felt heavy around his right foot. As he looked down, he could see a chain wrapped around his ankle that was attached to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed to inspect it but before he could do that a door, which he hadn’t seen before when he was looking around the room, opened and a man stepped in with a glass in his hand.

“KOL?!”

XOXOXOX

“KOL?!” His loves voice sounded more chocked than angry which Kol took as a good sign.

“Hello love.” Kol smiled brightly.

“What am I doing here? How did I get here? Why doesn’t my head hurt?” Jeremy started softly but his voice got higher the more he panicked.

“You’re here because your mine. I carried you here and your head doesn’t hurt because I feed you my blood to heal you.” Kol ticked of the questions on his unoccupied hand then he held out the glass towards Jeremy. “Water?”

“I'm not yours! If I remember correctly, which I do, you told me we weren’t friends!” Jeremy snarled with a hurt look in his eyes.

“I told you it wasn’t personal and it wasn’t and you’re right we are not friends; we are so much more than that.” Kol surprisingly kept his calm as he placed the glass on the bedside table closest to Jeremys side of the bed.

Kol looked at Jeremy and felt his pants grow tighter, his boy was magnificent with anger flashing in his eyes. He used his speed to stand in front of Jeremy and buried his nose in his neck. He smelled divine!

“Stop that!” Jeremy made as if to to push him away but Kol only allowed it after he had nipped at the tempting neck in front of him. Kol smirked when he heard the quiet bitten of gasp that came from Jeremy.

“Come on Kol, just let me go and we can forget this ever happened.” Jeremy tried to bargain and then threaten. “My friends are going to come for me.”

“I have watched you for weeks, love, who will come for you?” Kol sat down besides Jeremy on the bed and stroked his cheek. “Your sister? She’s to busy with the Salvatore’s to even notice that you’re gone. She hasn’t even lived in the same house as you since you came back from Denver. Which takes care of the Salvatore’s who only notice Elena. The hunter? Too busy getting drunk and passing out. The witch who wants you one second and rejects you the next?”

Jeremys breath hitched, no one had noticed that he basically lived alone and that no one cared. That he came home to a dark house, cooked his own food and made sure he got himself to both school and work.

“It’s okay, my love.” Kol started to stroke Jeremys back as Jeremy took the water from the table and drank it so he wouldn’t cry. “It’s okay to cry. People don’t cry because they are weak, they cry because they have been strong for too long.”

Kol pulled his beautiful boy into his arms as he started to cry quietly. As they sat there Kol felt how Jeremy became heavier and heavier, it seemed like the sedative in the water was finally kicking in.

“Here my love.” Kol bit into his wrist and placed it in Jeremys mouth.

Jeremy tried to pull away but was to tired to fight the need to drink the blood for long and started to gulp down the rich red liquid.

As Jeremy fell asleep with Kol wrist still in his mouth Kol gently laid him down on the bed, then he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed behind his love and curled up as close to Jeremys back as he could get, buried his nose in his neck and followed him into the world of dreams.

XOXOXOX

The next time Jeremy woke up immediately noticed the hard body plastered to his back and the hand on his stomach under his t-shirt. He also had the taste of copper in his mouth and a hardness poking his ass. He started to panic until he remembered that it was Kol and while that should have made him freak out even more it actually made him relax.

Jeremy slowly extracted himself from Kols arms and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t completely shut the door thanks o the chain around his ankle but he closed it as much as possible.

He stared at the bathroom in shock. It looked like a bathroom right out of a magazine: a big counter with two sinks, a huge shower that could possibly fit five people, a toilet fit for a king, the bathtub looked big enough to swim in and, if Jeremy didn’t see wrong, a sauna in the furthest corner from the door.

As Jeremy turned towards the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to see what made Kol so interested in him. He was nothing special, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and broad shoulders. What could Kol possibly see in him. Ever since he met Kol he had felt drawn to him and even though Kol wasn’t the first guy he had felt attracted to everything paled in comparison to what he felt for Kol.

Kol was ridiculously good looking, funny, sarcastic and had one hell of a sexy accent, what could he possibly want from plain, boring and week Jeremy Gilbert?

Jeremy jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a body plaster itself along his back.

“You okay love?” Kol murmured in his ear as he looked into his eyes through the mirror.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked softly, unconsciously leaning back against Kol.

“You still hung up about being here?” Kol licked a long strip up Jeremys neck.

“Stop ding that!” Jeremy spun around in Kols arms to glare at him.

Kol just chuckled and forced Jeremy into a hug by pressing Jeremys face into his own neck. As Jeremy took a deep breath to start yelling at Kol the moment Kols scent hit him he relaxed and pressed his face further into Kols neck.

As they stood there Kol started to stroke the back of Jeremys head. Jeremy started to feel a need deep inside but he didn’t know for what so following his instincts he bit down on Kols neck hard enough to draw blood. Both of them moaned; Jeremy from the taste of the blood as he started to suck and Kol from the feeling of both the bite and Jeremy feeding on him.

With great effort Jeremy pulled back and threw his head back, then he looked at Kol with big scared eyes. “What is happening to me?”

“As I said; you are mine!” Kol licked the corner of Jeremys mouth. “But I am also yours and your body and subconscious mind knows it. We are bound together through a continued sharing of blood.”

“What does that even mean?!” Jeremy tried not to follow Kols tongue with his eyes.

“Did you know that I’ve been feeding you my blood for weeks?” Kol asked with a smirk. “Mostly when you sleep. And now you’re wondering how I could get into your house without an invitation? It’s easy really, I had a witch that owed me a favor.”

“Did you feed me your blood in Denver too?” Jeremy was trying to make sense of it all. Maybe the blood was the reason he felt so drawn to Kol.

“No I only started that after you came back to Mystic Falls.” Kol shrugged.

“Then how come I always feel so drawn to you?” Jeremy mumbled more to himself but being a vampire with excellent hearing Kol heard him.

“The same reason I’m so drawn to you; you are MINE!” Kol emphasized the mine with a forceful kiss which made Jeremy week in the knees. When he pulled back, he asked “Why can’t we be together?”

“You’ve killed people?” Jeremy tried to sound accusing but it came out more like a question. Almost like he tried to convince himself more than Kol.

“I am a thousand-year-old vampire, it’s in my very nature. I need to eat and humans are lower on the food chain then me.” Kol placed his hand on Jeremys cheek. “And if you think about it, I haven’t hurt any of your friends or family, except Damon.”

“He deserved it, should have killed him.” Jeremy muttered very quietly.

“Why did he deserve it?” Kol sounded intrigued while he pulled Jeremy back towards the bedroom and sat down with his back against the head board with Jeremy between his legs against his chest.

“Did you know that when he first came back to Mystic Falls, he killed a lot of people? And that doesn’t really bother me, as you said; Humans are lower on the food chain than vampires.” Jeremy made himself comfortable against Kol and started to play with Kols fingers. “But he compelled and fed on Caroline for weeks and then he turned my girlfriend just because he was bored. He later had to stake her right in front of me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Kol tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice but he was happy that this woman was dead.

“That’s not even the worst part. He and Elena got into an argument and as a result he broke my neck, killing me.” Jeremy shuddered and swallowed hard. “If it hadn’t been for my Gilbert ring, I would be dead. I still remember hearing my own neck snap. Dying of a broken neck isn’t as fast as people think, I could feel the cold numbness filling my body before everything went dark. Coming back from the dead is even more painful than the actual dying.”

Kol tightened his arms around Jeremy and started to kiss his neck but in his head, he was plotting murder. No one touched his love and lived to tell about it.

“I shall rip his intestines out of his ass, tie him up with them, flay him with a rusty old spoon and then wear his intestines as scarves as I dance in his blood to his screams of pain.” Kol vowed quietly in Jeremys ear.

Jeremy smiled softly, no one had ever cared about him enough to threaten someone on his behalf. And Jeremy didn’t doubt for one measly second that Kol wouldn’t go through with his threat. Then he got quiet again.

“Kol?” Jeremy hesitantly asked.

“Yes, my love.” Kol was still placing small kisses along Jeremys neck.

“Why am I chained to the bed?” Jeremys quiet question made Kol stop his kisses.

“I didn’t want you to leave me.” Kol said and Jeremy could hear the insecurity in his voice.

“I should want to leave.” Jeremy turned towards Kol and somehow ended up straddling him. “But I don’t. I feel safe and free here, like I have no responsibility. And I know that I should be freaking out and doing everything in my power to escape but the only thing I really want is for you to kiss me.”

“It’s the bond.” Kol murmured against Jeremys lips.

“Bond?” Jeremy hummed.

“The witch that owed me that favor said that the reason I was and am so drawn to you is because you are my soul mate.” Kol explained while stroking his hands up and down Jeremys sides. “Werewolf’s have mates, like the blond baby vampire is Niklaus mate, but vampires don’t.”

“So how come I am yours then?” Jeremy didn’t sound accusing just curious.

“According to Maya, the witch, it’s because when I was human, I was a very powerful witch, beloved by Mother Nature, but vampires can’t be witches because it goes against nature, I lost all my magic when my mother and father forced me to become a vampire.” Kol sounded devastated when he talked about the loss of his magic so Jeremy cuddled closer to his chest in silent comfort. “But because I was one of Mother Natures chosen, she tried to help me by giving me someone that was meant just for me and that’s you.”

“I'm so sorry you lost your magic, that can’t have been easy.” Jeremy touched Kols cheek.

“When I first woke up as a vampire, I actually begged my mother to kill me. I had lost a part of me that I’ll never get back.” Kol felt a tear slide down his face.

“I understand that you can’t use nature magic anymore but why not use blood magic? As a vampire that should come easy to you.” Jeremy tried to move but hissed when the chain around his ankle got caught on something.

“Blood magic?” Kol asked with a tiny flicker of hope deep in his eyes. Then he looked Jeremy in the eyes, “If you promise not to leave, I’ll remove the chain.”

“I promise!” Jeremy beamed at Kol. “Why would I want to leave? You are mine and I am yours, right?”

“Exactly!” Kol pulled Jeremy into a sweet, loving kiss. Most people had never seen this side of Kol, his siblings had seen it when they were still human but that was a long, long time ago.

As Kol removed the chain Jeremy started to think he had Stockholm Syndrome or something but at the same time he couldn’t really be bothered if he did. Jeremy looked down at Kol who was kneeling at his feet and massaging his ankle where the chain had been. Kol had such expressive, gorgeous eyes.

“Now, what was this about blood magic?” Kol stood up from the floor with an eager smile. Kol had always loved learning about magic, even if he couldn’t use it but finding out that there might be a type of magic that he could use made him feel all giddy and exalted. Even with all of the years he had been alive Kol had never heard about blood magic.

“As you know, on my fathers’ side of the family there were vampire hunters and mad scientist that really weren’t that mad and that’s the part that most people know. What very few are privy to though is that on my mothers’ side of the family we have blood magic.” Jeremy explained quietly, like he was telling a secret and he was, for no one outside of his mother’s family was supposed to know. The only time you were allowed to tell an outsider was when you got married but Jeremy figured that soul mates trumped marriage any day of the week.

“When a new child is born into the family, they are tested for blood magic on their fourth birthday and if you show an aptitude to be able to use it you are trained. When I was younger, I just assumed that I had the aptitude but Elena didn’t but after I found out that she was adopted I knew she hadn’t even been tested.” Jeremy continued. “I was told to never tell anyone, not even Elena.”

“That’s amazing! But why are you telling me if you were sworn to secrecy?” Kol looked curious but also pleased that Jeremy was sharing such a sensitive family secret with him.

“Well the only exception to the ‘Don’t tell anyone’ rule are the children who show the gift for blood magic and your spouse and I figured that soul mates are a lot better than just spouses.” Jeremy shrugged a little embarrassed.

“Thank you for telling me and for giving me a chance.” Kol hugged Jeremy tightly.

“If you want I could…maybe…teach you some blood magic?” Jeremy hesitantly offered.

“But only if you want to! I mean it’s not the same thing as nature magic and it will probably not feel the same but it might help and I think you would excel at it being a vampire. The older the blood used the stronger the spell that’s why those that use blood magic gets stronger the older they are and I mean you are over a thousand years old so that would make you pretty damn powerful.” Jeremy started to ramble when Kol didn’t say anything for a while.

“You would actually teach me?” Kol sounded so lost and confused in that moment that the only thing Jeremy could do was hug him.

“Yes.” Jeremy said simply knowing nothing else was needed.

They just sat there holding on to each other for a while, both of their minds going several different directions. Jeremy was remembering his lessons on blood magic with his mother and self-defense classes with his dad and for once it didn’t hurt to remember them. Kol on the other hand tried to wrap his head around the fact that he might be able to use magic again, sure it was not nature magic but it was better than nothing, right?

“When can we start?” Kol smiled brightly, his eyes slightly puffy.

“We could start tomorrow if you can get the trunk hidden in the back of my closet back at my place?” Jeremy offered with small smile.

“I’ll get it tomorrow morning.” Kol decided. “How about we go back to bed, it’s almost 2 am and it’s been an emotional day.”

“Stay?” Jeremy asked quietly as he crawled into bed.

“Always.” Kol kissed him and curled around him.

XOXOXOX

Jeremy woke up alone the next morning, looking outside he could see that it was closer to midday than morning. He got up, looked in the bureau for clean clothes and went to take a shower. As he was standing in the shower, he could almost believe he was in paradise, the temperature and the water pressure was absolute perfection, but he knew he couldn’t stay in there forever so he cleaned himself quickly and stepped out on to the soft bathroom mat.

He pulled on a pair of black boxers, dark blue sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt and made his way though the house looking for the kitchen. After looking around for a while he finally found it just as Kol came back from wherever he had been.

“I really hope I grabbed the right trunk.” Kol said as he carried the dark green trunk through the door.

“I only have one trunk.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“That’s not the point!” Kol chirped, which sounded a bit weird coming from him. “Where do you want me to put it?”

“In the living room wherever that is.” Jeremy shrugged. “I assume you have a coffee table in there?”

“Of course _we_ do!” Kol emphasized the we. “I’m not a complete barbarian! Most of the time anyway.” Then he sped away to drop of the trunk and was back in mere seconds.

“Want some eggs?” Jeremy asked as he pulled out butter and eggs from the fridge.

“Sure and can you give me a blood bag from the bottom drawer?” Kol smiled a bit awkwardly.

“I thought you preferred a live source and that fresh tasted better.” Jeremy pulled down a big glass from one of the cupboards to pour the blood in.

“I do but because it’s just you and me here and the closest thing even resembling a town is several miles away, I thought it best to drink from bags. I refuse to lower myself to drinking from animals.” Kol shuddered in disgust and when he saw Jeremy open his mouth he continued. “And while drinking from you would be absolute heaven, I don’t want to take too much from you so you get sick or something.”

“Thank you for caring enough about me to drink from bags.” Jeremy murmured with a small smile as he poured the blood in the glass, then he pulled out a knife and slowly, very carefully, cut his wrist and put it over the glass.

Kol was up in a flash. “What are you doing?!”

“Calm down.” Jeremy let around a deciliter of his blood drip into the glass before grabbing a spoon and mixing the bagged blood with his. “This way it will taste at least a little bit better.”

Jeremy grabbed a towel and pressed it against his wound to stop the bleeding.

“Here this will be faster.” Kol bit into his own wrist and held it out towards Jeremy who slowly took a couple of mouthfuls with a quiet moan, he was getting addicted to the taste of Kols blood but couldn’t rally bring himself to care to much.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Kol asked himself more than Jeremy and went to sit down at the table, watching as Jeremy cooked the eggs while humming a tune under his breath.

XOXOXOX

After breakfast which was more like brunch if you looked at the time, and was spent laughing and talking, they both helped with washing the dishes and then they made their way to the living room. Jeremy told Kol to help him move the couch so they could sit on the floor with the coffee table between them.

Jeremy opened his trunk and pulled out a wooden box and a soft cloth. Then he turned towards Kol and asked, “Do you have a map of the US?”

“I think so, why?” Kol looked curious at what Jeremy pulled out of his trunk.

“We’re going to need it for your first blood magic spell.” Jeremy grinned ad with that Kol was sipping around the house at vampire speed trying to find the map.

“Found it!” Kol whooped from somewhere in the back of the house and then he was in front of Jeremy again, triumphantly holding out the map towards him.

“Good.” Jeremy laughed and placed the map to the side.

“So, what are we going to do?” Kol asked excited, almost jumping where he sat. Which might seem out of character for him but most of the time he put up a mask so no one would see the broken lonely boy underneath.

“We are not going to do anything; YOU are going to find out where one of your siblings are.” Jeremy smirked.

“Awesome!” Kol whispered. “What do I need to do?”

“First you need to find your crystal.” Jeremy said as he put the soft cloth on the table between them and poured out several different looking crystals, which had been in the wooden box, on it without touching them. “Close your eyes and slowly move your hand over the crystals without touching them, you should feel a pull towards the one that is meant for you and then just let your subconscious do whatever it wants.”

Kol did as Jeremy instructed and after a while started to feel disheartened because he didn’t feel a pull or anything really. Just as he was about to give up, he felt like something was directing his hand to the left so he followed the pull and allowed his subconscious lead him like Jeremy told him to.

“You can open your eyes again.” Jeremys soft voice said.

As Kol opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Jeremys beaming smile then he felt something in his hand. He slowly opened his closed hand wondering when had he closed it, and saw, in the middle of his palm, a purple crystal the size of his thumb.

While Kol sat staring at his crystal Jeremy was putting the rest of the crystals back into the wooden box, making sure not to touch them. When he was done, he pulled out a ceremonial dagger, almost like an athame, from the trunk and placed it on the table.

“Kol I need you to choose a chain or cord that you have to bind the crystal with.” Jeremy held out a case of different thin chains and cords. “You don’t have to feel drawn to one, you just have to pick one you like.”

“That one.” Kol pointed towards a thin chain with a dark silvery color.

“You are now going to tie the string to the crystal like this.” Jeremy slowly showed Kol the way to tie crystal and chain tighter by doing the steps with a regular rock and soft tread.

It took Kol a couple of tries but he got it in the end. “It’s not as easy as it looks.”

“I’ve been doing this for years and sometimes I curse and scream because it doesn’t work the way it should.” Jeremy chuckled. “Now you’re going to take the dagger and you’re going to cut the palm of your hand and because you are a vampire, you’re going to have to cut pretty deeply so the wound doesn’t close to quickly.”

“I’m going to tell you a secret.” Kol leaned in as if he was about to divulge something very secret. “With enough concentration and age, a vampire can slow their healing on purpose.”

“Really?” Jeremy asked chocked. “That’s pretty neat.”

“Anyway, when you cut your palm, place the crystal directly in the wound and slowly wrap the chain around your hand while saying. _Le m ‘fhuil ceangail mi thu, gus mo chuideachadh agus mo threórachadh anns an oidhirp agam airson freagairtean agus fhad’ s achuidicheas tu mi tha mi a ‘déanamh gealladh dílseachd dhut air ais_ _._ ” Jeremy instructed.

“What does it mean.” Kol asked curiously.

“It means ‘With my blood I thee bind, to help me and guide me in my quest for answers and as long as thee shall help me, I maketh the promise of faithfulness to thee in return’. It’s a blood binding of crystals and if you break it the crystal will stop working and it will be hard if not impossible to gain the loyalty of another crystal ever again.” Jeremy patiently explained.

“You talk like the crystals are sentient?” Kol looked intrigued.

“In a way they are. Crystals are one of the most magically powerful things in this world.” Jeremy told him with a smile.

“Tell me what I have to say for this to work again?” Kol asked, not wanting to screw this up.

“ _Le m ‘fhuil ceangail mi thu, gus mo chuideachadh agus mo threórachadh anns an oidhirp agam airson freagairtean agus fhad’ s achuidicheas tu mi tha mi a ‘déanamh gealladh dílseachd dhut air ais._ ” Jeremy said each of the words slowly so Kol could hear how to pronounce them correctly.

After a couple of more times Kol felt like he had it down and picked up the dagger. He cut his palm deeply and placed his crystal in the middle of the wound, pressing it in so it wouldn’t heal and started to slowly say the words of the blood binding.

Kol felt the crystal heat up and his blood almost felt like it was vibrating. At the last word of the binding spell he felt like something had connected in his mind, a presence that almost felt like it had always been there and a flash of power surged through his body.

“That felt amazing.” Kol breathed out.

“Yeah blood magic always gives a bit of a high when you use it.” Jeremy smiled.

“What now?” Kol queried, wanting to keep going.

“Now we track one of your siblings.” Jeremy laughed and placed the map Kol had brought earlier on the table. “Hold the crystal over the map by the end of the chain and choose one of your siblings you want to track.”

“I haven’t seen Elijah in a while, wonder where he has gotten to?” Kol hummed with a smile, holding the crystal as per Jeremys instructions. “How do I track him?”

“Close your eyes and think about Elijah, not only what he looks like but what he smells like, what his presence in a room feels like, the way he is as a person, the sound of his voice and your feelings for him, not just familial love but all the small emotions you have connected to him, like annoyance, anger, happiness and so on and so forth.” Jeremy advised.

As Kol did just that he couldn’t see the way the crystal in his hand started to move over the map, swinging from one end of the map to the other. He did feel it when it ripped itself out of his hand and he quickly opened his eyes to see what happened. The crystal was standing on its own with its sharpest point on the city of Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania.

“Wonder what your brother is doing in Bloomsburg?” Jeremys voice broke through his chock.

“I have no idea and truthfully I don’t really care.” Kol got up and pulled Jeremy into his arms as he laughed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this!”

“This is only the beginning and you don’t need to repay me I just like seeing so happy.” Jeremy pulled Kol into a deep kiss. Then he pulled back and looked seriously into Kols eyes. “Some very important rules when it comes to your crystal: always have in on you, preferably against your skin, never use another crystal and never _NEVER_ let anyone touch your crystal!”

“Why not?” Kol tilted his head to the side.

“The crystal is a part of you now, which means that if someone touched it, it would be like touching part of your soul and in the worst-case scenario it could kill you!” Jeremy made sure Kol could see how serious he was.

Kol slowly wrapped the chain and crystal around his neck carefully so the crystal rested in the hollow of his throat while Jeremy started to clean up and put all of his things back in the trunk.

“I’m going to start dinner.” Jeremy declared looking at the clock on the wall. “Any requests?”

“We actually spent almost six hours doing this?” Kol was very chocked, it didn’t feel that long. “And as long as it doesn’t have any mushrooms in it, I’ll most likely eat it.”

Kol was about to go with Jeremy to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it, you start dinner.” Kol kissed Jeremy on the cheek and went to open the door.

“What are you doing here?!” Kol demanded as he opened the door.

“I came to give you this.” Maya, the witch who owed Kol a favor, held out a small package.

“What is it?” Kol took it and he could smell the herbs coming from the small package.

“It’s to help your lover boy replenish his blood supply faster. Just mix it in hot water and drink it like tea.” Maya smirked. “How’s the spell by the way?”

“The spell works perfectly; he loves me and wants to stay with me.” Kol informed her.

“You do know that no magic in the world can make someone love you, right?” Maya raised her eyebrow at him.

“What?! But the spell…?” Kol looked confounded, like he couldn’t comprehend what she just said.

“The spell only brings forward feelings that are already there.” Maya smiled brightly. “I’m happy for you.”

Maya left while Kol tried to wrap his head around the fact that the feeling Jeremy had for him where real. Kol slowly made his way into the kitchen.

“Who was that at the door?” Jeremy asked without turning around.

“Maya.” Kol answered absentmindedly.

“Kol are you okay?” Jeremy asked concerned as he turned to look at him.

“I’m fine, actually I’m more than fine.” Kol grabbed Jeremy and spun him around in his arms.

“Okay.” Jeremy laughed. “What did she want?”

“She brought some herbs that will help you replenish your blood supply faster after I feed on you.” Kol explained. “That doesn’t mean you have to let me but it’s good to have none the less.”

“I want you to.” Jeremy said quickly then he started to blush. “I think it’s kinda hot, actually.”

“Oh really.” Kol murmured while licking Jeremys neck.

“Kol.” Jeremy moaned. “I’m going to burn dinner.”

“Fine but after dinner you are all mine!” Kol growled in his ear before he released him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as chapter notes doesn’t seem to work for me I’ll just have to do this here!  
> This chapter contains Elena bashing and Damon bashing. I’ve never liked Elena, not even in season one of Vampire Diaries but Damon is one of my favorite characters so bashing him was hard for me, but it was needed to keep the story on the track that I wanted it.
> 
> This chapter isn’t as long as the last one but hopefully you will all like it anyway :)
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains talk about rape and assault! If that bothers you, you can skip the flashback. WARNING!

“Come on, come on, come on, pick up the damn phone!” Caroline growled and with a frustrated sigh threw her phone on the bed. She had been trying to reach Jeremy for over a week but got no response. No one else seemed to care that Jeremy hadn’t been seen or heard from, not even his so-called sister.

When Caroline had gone to the boarding house and asked Elena if she knew where Jeremy was Elena had shrugged like she didn’t care saying something along the lines of him probably being high somewhere. And Damon had basically just asked ‘Who cares?’

At least Stefan had been worried and showed concern. Well he did until Elena started to whine and do the ‘woe-is-me’ routine and he started to pay attention to her again. Elena had always been a bit self-centered but it got ten times worse after they started high school and later when Stefan and Damon started to fight over her it became almost unbearable.

Caroline picked up her phone again and called Jeremys number. This time the signals didn’t even go through and the call went straight to voice-mail. Of course, she had asked for Bonnies help but she only helped when Elena asked. And then she had called Tyler for help but he was too busy helping some poor, unfortunate souls, eh…hybrids, break their sire bond to Klaus, so it looked like Caroline was on her own.

With a determined huff, she grabbed her purse and walked out to the car. As she was driving towards her destination, she called her mom.

“Hey mom, know anything yet?” Caroline asked before her mom even had the chance to say hello.

“I'm sorry Caroline.” Liz sighed sadly. “No one has seen or heard from Jeremy and because Elena doesn’t even seem to care that her brother is missing, we had to call child services.”

“What does that mean for Jeremy?” Caroline asked, worried.

“That if we find him…”

“WHEN!” Caroline interrupted her mom.

“ _When_ we find him, he will be taken in by child services and placed in a home until he’s eighteen.” Liz lamented softly.

“Can’t we take him in?” Caroline sniffled.

“That wouldn’t be allowed due to the fact that I'm the lead investigator in this case.” Caroline heard the sadness in her mom’s voice. “But lets just worry about finding Jeremy first before we start worrying about everything else.”

“Okay, thanks mom.” Caroline parked her car when she had arrived. “I got to go now, but I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

“Love you too, sweetie!”

Caroline got out of her car and with a sigh she put her shoulders back, straightened her spine and went to ring the doorbell.

XOXOXOX

“Niklaus, have you seen our brother lately?” Elijah made his way into Niklaus art studio while fiddling with his wrist cuff. He had just gotten back from his trip a few hours ago.

“Last I saw Kol for more than a few minutes was around three weeks ago when he asked me what the perfect art studio would look like.” Niklaus didn’t even look up from the painting he was doing the finishing touches on. “How was the trip?”

“That’s beautiful, Nik” Elijah complimented as he looked at it. The painting depicted a lake at the base of two mountains, the sun slowly rising over the water creating a magical feeling. “And to answer your question: The trip was fine.”

“Thank you.” Nik mumbled, trying not to blush. He was The Original Hybrid, yes the capital letters were needed, he didn’t blush! “But it feels like something is missing and I can’t put my finger on what.”

Before Elijah could answer him or give him any advice the doorbell rang. The brothers looked at each other and Nik put down the paint and his brush as they went to open the door. Elijah reached the door first because Nik had to clean some paint of his hands.

“Good evening, Miss. Forbes.” Elijah greeted pleasantly.

“Hello, love.” Nik said from behind his brother, drying his hands on a dark red towel, all the better to hide blood stains.

“Klaus, Elijah.” Caroline nodded to them both. “I need your help.”

“And why should we help you?” Nik asked but surprisingly it wasn’t rudely.

“Niklaus don’t be rude.” Elijah playfully scolded with a wink at his brother. Then he turned towards Caroline. “Why don’t you come in Miss. Forbes?”

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled pleasantly.

“Can I offer you anything to drink, love? Soda? Water? Wine? Blood?” Nik offered.

“It’s very kind of you to offer.” Caroline had a half smirk, half smile on her face. “I’d like a glass of O- if you have it.”

As Elijah went to get them all a glass of blood each, Niklaus led Caroline in to the sitting room. Just as they sat down Elijah came in and gave Caroline her glass, gave Nik his and then took a seat.

“What can we help you with Miss. Forbes?” Elijah asked pleasantly.

“Have any of you seen Jeremy?” They could hear the worry in her voice.

“Jeremy? That’s the doppelgängers little brother, isn’t it?” Niklaus hummed. “The one Kol likes?”

“I don’t know about Kol liking him but the rest is true and no one has seen him for over a week.” Caroline got up and started to pace. “He doesn’t answer his phone, he hasn’t been home and I'm really worried.”

“So the doppelgänger sent you to ask if we had seen him?” Niklaus sneered.

“She doesn’t even care that he’s gone!” Caroline exploded. “She’s too busy playing with the Salvatore’s, and having them shower her with affection and presents to care that her brother might be dead in a ditch somewhere or worse!”

“We haven’t seen Mr. Gilbert since right after he returned from Denver.” Elijah informed her with sympathy.

“I should have known something was wrong when he mentioned feeling watched and like he was being followed.” Caroline started to cry. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, love.” Niklaus got up and pulled Caroline into his arms. “Maybe he just ran away?”

“He wouldn’t leave without his favorite sketchbook.” Caroline sniffled into Klaus chest.

“Favorite sketchbook?” Niklaus asked.

“Yeah, Jeremy loves to draw and paint.” Caroline smiled a little.

“Kol what have you done?” Elijah groaned.

“Wait, you don’t think Kol have anything to do with the littlest Gilberts disappearance?” Niklaus sounded like he couldn’t believe what his brother just said.

“That’s exactly what I think.” Elijah declared with a low growl. “He asks you what a perfect art studio would look like and it just so happens that Mr. Gilbert likes to draw and paint. We haven’t seen our brother for the last week, the same week that Mr. Gilbert has been missing. Do you see the coincidences and pattern here?”

“That’s just great.” Niklaus groaned while tilting his head back.

“Are you telling me your brother has Jeremy?!” Caroline demanded to know.

Elijah just put up a finger and pulled out his phone.

“ _Hello?_ ” the tired sounding voice came from the other end.

“Hello Kol, how are you?” Elijah asked. “I was a little disappointed that you weren’t here to welcome me back home from my trip.”

“ _Yeah, sorry about that._ ” Kol didn’t sound sorry at all. “ _How was Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania?_ ”

“How did you know where I was?” Elijah sounded very chocked. “I didn’t tell anyone where I was going.”

“ _I have my ways!_ ” Kol said with elation.

“Never mind that.” Niklaus took the phone from Elijah. “Did you kidnap the littles Gilbert?!”

“ _Ehhhh……nooo?_ ” Kol asked more than said. Then before he could say anything else, they heard a sleepy male voice come from Kols end of the line, “ _Who is it?_ ”

“Jeremy is that you?!” Caroline ripped the phone from Niklaus hand.

“ _Caroline?_ ” Jeremy asked, surprised.

“Where are you? I’ll get the others and we’ll come and rescue you!” Caroline declared.

“ _I don’t need to be rescued._ ” Jeremy snapped. “ _I like it here, with Kol._ ”

“What? Why?” Caroline sounded lost.

“ _Tell me honestly Caroline, did my sister or any of our so-called friends even notice that I was gone?_ ” Jeremy just sounded tired as he asked.

“I noticed.” Caroline offered weakly. “And I miss you.”

“ _Yes, that’s why you are my best friend and I miss you to ._ ” The smile could be easily heard in Jeremys voice. “ _And maybe you could come visit, but I'm not going back!_ ”

“ _I don’t trust her to not bring the doppelgänger or the Salvatore’s._ ” Kol scowled over the phone _._

“Do you trust me?” Elijah asked his youngest brother.

“ _Yes._ ” Kol answered slowly. “ _I will give you the address Elijah but both Caroline and Nik will have to wear a blindfold until you arrive!_ ”

“Deal!” Caroline said quickly, before Kol could change his mind.

“ _Then you three are invited to lunch tomorrow, don’t be late!_ ” Kol decided. “ _I’ll text you the address later Elijah._ ” And with that he hung up.

“I'm so relived that he’s okay.” Caroline almost collapsed with a sigh. “I need to get home and pack and then get some of Jeremys stuff. I’ll be back later.”

“Why will you come back later?” Niklaus did not try to sound too pleased at that information.

“Well seeing as we don’t know where we are going tomorrow or how long it take to get there, I thought it best to sleep here incase we have to leave early.” Caroline had a bounce in her step as she made her way to the door.

“See you later and thank you.” Caroline beamed at them as she closed the door.

XOXOXOX

The first thing Caroline did when she came home from the Mikaelson mansion was to pull her suitcase from the hallway closet and start to pack. She was so relieved that Jeremy seemed to be okay. He was her best friend and closest confidant which might seem a bit weird seeing as Caroline had been best friends with Jeremys older sister, but they had bonded over how Damon had treated them.

The first time Caroline told Jeremy about all the things Damon had put her through Jeremy was ready to march to the boarding house and kill himself a vampire.

_ Flashback _

_“He did WHAT?” Jeremy said looking pissed._

_“I couldn’t control my body, but in my head, I was screaming for help and no one could hear me.” Caroline cried softly._

_“Don’t cry Caroline, someone could be falling in love with your smile.” Jeremy slowly whipped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. “And don’t worry, I will make his death painful.”_

_“You can’t kill him, Jere.” Caroline pulled back. “It will end with your death!”_

_“So I die, death is just another grand adventure, but you can be damn sure I'm taking him with me.” Jeremy declared as he got up and started to pick up several stakes from all around his room._

_“Please don’t Jeremy, I can’t lose you, you seem to be the only one who cares about what Damon has done and not ignore it.” Caroline pulled Jeremy back to sit beside her on the bed._

_“You’re not the only one he has screwed over, you know?” Jeremy mumbled._

_“What?” Caroline looked him in the eye._

_“I don’t know how but I remember every time someone has compelled me.” Jeremy says slowly and then almost repeated himself. “I really don’t know how I can remember but I do.”_

_“What did Damon do?!” Caroline demanded to know starting to get worried._

_“The first time he compelled me was just after Vicki had been staked. Elena asked Stefan to compel me to forget but because he’s eating cute little bunnies, he’s to weak so when Damon offered, she accepted.” Jeremy looked at the wall with a faraway look._

_“Jeremy please just tell me?!” Caroline was getting scared._

_“When he came up to my room, he just compelled me to forget my pain and then to keep my window open that night.” Jeremy shivered but not from the cold. “Later that night he came through my widow and compelled me not to scream or alert anyone. He then proceeded to push me up against a wall all the while telling me he should get something out of compelling me for Elena.”_

_“Jeremy?” Caroline hesitated as Jeremy got quiet._

_“Damon started to press nips and licks all along my neck while stroking his hands under my shirt.” Jeremys voice had a dead quality to it as he continued to speak. “He rutted against me for a while, then he took off my clothes and made me lay on the bed. He licked his way down my chest to my thighs, he spent a lot of time on a certain spot on my right thigh and then he bit down.”_

_Caroline pulled Jeremy into her arms as silent tears fell from his eyes._

_“I couldn’t scream and his hands and arms where like vices around my hips so I couldn’t get away. When I started to get dizzy, he stopped, licked the wound clean and then he proceeded to sit on my chest and force his cock down my throat.” Jeremy was sobbing quietly in Caroline’s arms, not noticing the tears running down her face. “After he was done, he got up, told me thanks as he got dressed and just before he climbed out the window again, he compelled me to never speak of what happen to anyone and to bandaged my thigh.”_

_They held each other and cried, they cried for themselves, they cried for each other and they cried for the innocence they lost._

_ Flashback ends _

Caroline still couldn’t believe that Jeremy cared enough about her that he would go up against someone that would surely kill him but he wouldn’t do the same for himself. She thought about ‘accidentally’ letting what Damon did to Jeremy slip in front of Kol. From what Caroline could understand Damon would not survive for long once Kol found out.

‘You could tell Klaus’ a voice, that sounded a lot like Jeremy, whispered in the back of her mind. ‘He could easily take care of the problem and with great flare.’

She had just pulled the sipper shut on her fully packet suitcase when her mom got home.

“Caroline, what’s going on?” Liz asked her daughter when she carried her suitcase to the door.

“I know where Jeremy is.” Caroline smiled.

“You do!” Liz exclaimed with relief.

“Well, yes and no.” Caroline shrugged awkwardly. “I don’t know his exact location but I know that he is safe and happy. I’m going with a couple of friends to see him tomorrow.”

“Did he run away?” Liz wanted to know.

“I'm not entirely sure but I talked to him today and he said he didn’t want to leave wherever he was.” Caroline said as she started to put on her shoes.

“Why are you leaving now if you are going to see him tomorrow?” Liz asked curiously. “And please get Jeremy to call me so I know that he is safe and I can call off the search.”

“What happens with child services then?” Caroline looked worried. “And I’ll stay at my friend place because we don’t know how early we need to leave tomorrow.”

“They still have to take him in, he’s only sixteen.” Liz sighed sadly.

“But what if we found someone to take custody, someone we know, trust and that lives here in Mystic Falls.” Caroline asked hopefully.

“That could work, but do you know anyone who would be willingly to take in and provide for a sixteen-year-old?” Liz raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“I might have an idea but I need to talk to them first.” Caroline shifted on her feet.

“Okay I’ll trust your judgment.” Liz agreed and hugged her daughter. “Be careful and tell Jeremy ‘hi’ from me.”

“I will.” Caroline hugged back. “I love you mom.”

“I love you to.” Liz murmured and released her daughter.

Caroline cheerfully waved goodbye to her mom as she pulled out of the driveway. She couldn’t wait to see Jeremy tomorrow!


	3. Meetings and News

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries I just like to play with them ;)**

When Caroline finally made it back to the Mikaelson Mansion it was getting pretty late, luckily as a vampire she didn’t need as much sleep as a human. She left most of her stuff in the car, only taking her bag with toiletries with her. It wasn’t as stuffed full as it used to be when she was human because being a vampire, she didn’t need some of the things she needed as a human.

One of the things Caroline was very thankful to her vampirism for it was that she didn’t have to suffer from one week of hell every month. When she was human that one week every month when she was on her period, she mostly spent laying on her side wishing she was dead, the pain was like being repeatedly stabbed and yes, she could definitely say that now that she actually had been stabbed, thanks Kathrine.

As she made her way to the door and was about to knock Klaus had already opened it for her with an adorable dimpled smile. His dimples should be illegal, she decided.

“Welcome back, love.” Klaus kept smiling. “We, and by we I mean mostly Elijah, have made a room ready for you on the upper floor.”

“Thank you.” Caroline gave a small smile back and before she could talk herself out of it she kissed his cheek as she walked past.

As she waited for him to show her to her room, she heard a quiet chuckle and looked up. Elijah was standing on top of the stairs and staring amusedly at something behind her. Caroline slowly turned around to look and there stood Klaus, still holding the door opened looking chocked and happy in equal measures with a hand on the cheek that Caroline had kissed.

“Aren’t you going to show Miss. Forbes to her room, brother?” Elijah asked highly amused.

“Right, of course.” Klaus quickly shut the door, walked over to Caroline with a bright smile, offered her his arm and said. “This way, my lady.”

“Why, thank you, kind sir.” Caroline teased back with a blush.

As they walked past Elijah and he saw the way Niklaus was smiling he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope.

XOXOXOX

Kol hung up after he and Jeremy had talked to his brothers and the blond baby vamp. They had been living together for around a week now and Kol couldn’t be happier. Waking up beside someone you loved was one of the most amazing experiences Kol had ever had. While he and Jeremy hadn’t gone further then heavy making out Kol didn’t feel any pressure to have sex, sure he would love to make love to Jeremy but it wasn’t a priority.

As Jeremy got up and walked to the bath room Kol texted Elijah the address and a description on how they should get there. When he put his phone down, he caught a glimpse of his right wrist. There, wrapped around his wrist and on to the back of his hand was a blood red, almost black tattoo. He had an identical one on his left hand.

Jeremy had told him that he had several tattoos to but thanks to a pretty easy glamor spell he had them hidden, after which he had dropped the spell and showed Kol all his tattoos. The only thing Kol could think about when he saw all of the tattoos covering Jeremys torso was that he wanted to map them all with his lips and tongue.

The tattoo was almost tribal in design but with tiny runes instead of black fields, Jeremy had designed it and drawn in on him in a mix of Jeremys blood, herbs, crystal dust and Kols own blood. It was to help him direct and control the magic in his blood, like a foci. For the last few days Jeremy had been teaching him how to use his own blood to daggers and short swords. The thing Kol looked forward to most was when Jeremy would teach him how to make a daggers tail, Kol had been in awe when Jeremy had demonstrated and had been very excited to learn but Jeremy said that he needed better control first.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Jeremy grumbled. Cutting yourself and using several deciliters of blood made you both hungry and tired, so for the past couple of days that they had trained with blood magic, they had finished around three in the afternoon, eaten dinner and then gone to pass out on their bed.

“Of course, darling.” Kol opened his arms so Jeremy could lay down on his chest.

“Thank you for letting Caroline come and visit tomorrow.” Jeremy murmured and placed a kiss on Kols chest.

“Anything for you, my love.” Kol pulled Jeremy closer as they both fell into a deep sleep.

XOXOXOX

Elijah had been driving for over three hours when he found the small forest road that Kol had described in his text. That meant that they where almost there which was a relief. He had had to stop three four different times to rebreak Caroline’s and Niklaus’ necks. They had all agreed that morning before they left that breaking their necks would be better than blindfolds and surprisingly it had actually been Niklaus idea.

Another half hour of driving later he came up to a small, picturesque house at the edge of a lake. Elijah slowly parked his car beside Kols in the driveway. He slowly got out of the car, stretched and went to open the trunk.

“Hello, brother.” Elijah heard and turned towards the porch to se Kol making his way towards him.

“Kol.” Elijah was relived to see that Kol looked healthy and happy. “It’s a beautiful place you have here.”

“Thank you.” Kol beamed and Elijah was reminded of when they were all human and Kol didn’t hide behind a mask of darkness. “Did you come alone?”

“Niklaus and Caroline are in the trunk of the car healing from broken necks.” Elijah smirked. It might seem petty but Elijah felt that breaking Niklaus neck repeatedly was a little payback for all the time he had daggered him.

“What? Why?” Kol looked puzzled.

“We decided that broken necks where better than blindfolds.” Elijah shrugged.

“You seem slightly to happy about that.” Kol laughed. “You know how long it’s going to be before they are up again?”

“Not long, I think Niklaus is already stirring and Caroline is usually not far behind.” Elijah looked down at Klaus and saw his finger twitching.

“Good because Jeremy is almost done with lunch.” Kol informed him and walked over to start poking Klaus and with every poke he asked. “Are you awake yet? Are you awake yet? Are you awake yet?”

“If you don’t stop poking me, I will rip of your finger!” Came the low growl from Klaus.

“He’s alive.” Kol mocked cheered. “Now move it slowpoke so Caroline can get up to!”

“What’s for lunch?” Caroline asked in a grumble as she climbed out of the trunk.

“Jeremy has made something called Chicken Enchiladas.” Kol hummed thoughtfully, never having had it before.

“Yes!” Caroline was up and in the house before anyone could react.

“Why didn’t she need an invitation?” Elijah asked surprised.

“The deed to the house still holds my name.” Kol explained with a shrug. “I’m going to sign it over to Jeremy in the next few days.

The brothers walked into the house and to the kitchen where they found Caroline hugging Jeremy for dear life.

“I thought you would be here earlier?” Jeremy asked Caroline when she pulled back. “Did something happen along the way?”

“The trip went fine, I spent most of it in the trunk with a broken neck.” Caroline chuckled. And before you freak out, I did agree to it. It was either that or a blindfold.”

“We had to stop and sign some papers before we could leave Mystic Falls.” Elijah explained.

“Okay?” Jeremy looked at them imploringly while placing the food on the table.

“Jeremy…” Caroline started as everyone sat down to eat. “There is something you should know.”

Care-bare you are making me nervous.” Jeremy looked at her with worry and Kol placed his hand on Jeremys thigh in support.

“When you didn’t answer your phone and no one had seen you I sort of told my mom and reported you as missing.” Caroline mumbled.

“That’s not so bad.” Jeremy smiled. “We can just tell them that I was with a friend and my phone died.”

“It’s not that easy.” Caroline looked at him sadly. “When two of my mom’s deputies talked with your sister and found out she hadn’t been living with you or that she didn’t care that you where missing they had to follow protocol and call child services.”

“What?” Jeremy gasped. “What does that mean?”

“It means that Elena lost custody of you and child services where going to take you away.” Caroline rushed out.

“Where?” Kol asked as Jeremy just looked scared.

“Did you mom fix it?” Jeremy sounded so hopeful.

“I asked her if we could take you in but the law wouldn’t allow it.” Caroline said sadly but continued quickly at the devastated look on Jeremys face. “Mom managed to talk to the people from child services and made a deal. As long as we could find someone who had the assets, money, time and willingness at taking in a sixteen-year-old and that you agreed, you would be able to stay in Mystic Falls.”

“Who would be selfless or stupid enough to take me in?” Jeremy laughed a self-deprecating laugh. “The ex-drug junkie runaway, the one even his own sister doesn’t care about?”

“Jeremy…” Caroline started to say.

“I just want to stay with Kol.” Jeremy looked up with big brown eyes that were filled with unshed tears and Kol pulled him into his arms.

Before Caroline could say anything else a stack of papers was placed in front of Jeremy.

“If you sign these papers, I will be the official and legal guardian of one Jeremy Gilbert until his eighteenth birthday.” Came the quiet but firm voice of…

**A/N: Another chapter is done, yay!**

**Who do you want to get custody of Jeremy? Let me know in the comments :)**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	4. Guardianship and Flash backs

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries I just like to play with them ;)**

**WARNING! This chapter contains rape! If you don’t want to read that you can skip the flash back. WARNING!**

“You would take me in?” Jeremy looked at Elijah with big disbelieving eyes. “Why?”

“Yes.” Elijah smiled kindly. “You are not a bad person Jeremy you’ve just made a couple of mistakes in your life and let me tell you compared to the things I’ve done a former drug problem is like a drop in the ocean.”

“So you just agreed to take me in because Caroline asked?” Jeremy really couldn’t understand why someone would do this.

“Well not only because she asked. First of it was either me or Niklaus and I don’t think anyone in their right mind would allow Niklaus custody of a goldfish let alone a sixteen-year-old.” Elijah smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Hey!” Niklaus called out as Kol started to laugh and Caroline giggled.

“Another reason was the way Kol talked about you and how protective he is.” Elijah continued. “If child services had taken you away from Kol he would have killed them and anyone trying to keep you from him. I felt that it was easier on the dry-cleaning bill to just prevent the murder spree.”

“Oh yeah, the dry-cleaning would be horrible.” Jeremy snorted.

“He’s not wrong though.” Caroline hummed. “Do you know how hard blood is to get out of clothes?”

“You are magnificent.” Niklaus murmured as he looked at Caroline.

“I know.” Caroline flipped her blond hair over her shoulder with a pleased smirk. The more time she spent with Klaus without her so called friends trying to kill him and his family the more she could see the sort of person he really was and she really liked him. He was sweet, kind, funny and with a smile that she found irresistible.

“There are some stipulations if you agree to letting me be your guardian.” Elijah told Jeremy, getting them all back on the right track.

“I am not calling you dad.” Jeremy told him with a raised eyebrow.

“I really don’t want you to.” Elijah looked slightly freaked out. Sure, with the right person, and if he wasn’t a vampire, having kids would be a dream come true, but to have a sixteen-year-old just out of nowhere start calling him dad just freaked him out.

“What are the rules then?” Jeremy smirked at him.

“You would have to live with me until you’re eighteen.” Elijah began as he fiddled with his wrist cuffs, a habit he picked up over the years. “You have to get a passing grade in most of your classes and last but not least, and this is more of a request from me, you let me, Niklaus and Kol teach you how to kill vampires and other creatures so you will be safe.”

“You would actually teach me how to kill vampires?” Jeremy asked perplexed.

“My family has amassed a lot of enemies over our long lives and they would not hesitate to use you to get to us.” Elijah told him while both Niklaus and Kol nodded in agreement.

Jeremy took the pen from Elijah to sign the papers but then he hesitated. “Who is the owner of the house we will live in?”

“Why does it matter?” Niklaus asked, slightly bored.

“What he really wants to know is if vampires can enter your house uninvited, more precisely Damon Salvatore.” Caroline explained with a pained smile in Jeremys direction.

“Caroline.” Jeremys tone held a note of warning.

“They need to know, especially Elijah if he’s going to be your guardian.” Caroline put her hand on Jeremys arm even as he flinched.

“I…I…I can’t…” Jeremy started to breath heavily.

“How about I tell them and you go and take a long relaxing shower.” Caroline offered.

“Okay.” Jeremy quietly agreed. As he stood up to leave Kol stood to follow but Jeremy just told him to stay and listen to Caroline.

They all remained quiet as Jeremy left and Caroline but her plate in the microwave. “Foods gotten cold.” She muttered at their questioning looks.

“Okay so what is going on?” Niklaus demanded when they heard the shower start.

Caroline didn’t answer until she had warmed all of their food and they had eaten for a while. Before she begins, she makes them promise not to leave the kitchen before she’s done talking. Then with a soft, sad, almost fragile voice she tells them of the first time Damon Salvatore compelled Jeremy.

“He left through the window when he was done.” Caroline finished. As she looked around, she could see the disgust and ire on Elijah’s face, the anger in Niklaus eyes and finally the agony and absolute wrath that Kols whole being radiates.

Kol stand up with controlled rage but before he can leave Caroline calls his name. “Kol, I'm not done yet.”

“There’s more?!” Kols voice breaks as he sits down again.

“Damon kept coming back to Jeremy for some reason. “Caroline smiled sadly. “Jeremy hasn’t told me everything but I know that Damon sexually assaulted him in more ways than one for several months before it stopped when he compelled Jeremy to go to Denver.”

“If Damon compelled Jeremy to never tell anyone how come he could tell you?” Elijah asked quietly, the rag in his eyes simmering just waiting to boil over.

“We don’t know how he does it.” Caroline shrugged. “We just know that it’s harder to compel Jeremy and that he can break through a compulsion after a while.”

“Did he ever…?” Niklaus hesitantly started to ask but couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“Rape me?” They heard from the doorway.

XOXOXOX

Jeremy made his way to the bathroom in his and Kols room. He knew that they should know before Jeremy agreed to Elijah being his guardian and moving in with them, but at the same time he really didn’t want anyone to know. Kol had looked sad every time they were making out and Jeremy pushed him away when his hands started to wander under his clothes.

After he threw his clothes in the laundry basket, he made his way to the shower and started it and turning it towards hot. As he stood there in the shower, basking in the hot, almost scalding, water, he remembered one of the times Damon had come to him.

_ Flash Back _

_Jeremy stepped into his room with a towel tied around his waist. He had decided to take a shower when he came home from school and noticed that both aunt Jenna and Elena was out. He had started to make his way to his closet when he heard an unwelcome voice._

_“Well what do we have here?” Damon smirked from the chair in the corner of his room. “A present just for me?”_

_Jeremy felt himself freeze up. This was the sixth time Damon had come to his room in less than two weeks. He knew he shouldn’t but he still tried to run only for Damon to catch him and throw him on the bed._

_“You will lie there, relax and let me do whatever I want. You will not scream or fight me.” Damon compelled._

_Jeremy felt how his whole body went compliant and soft. “Why do you keep doing this?”_

_“Because I want to.” Damon licked the corner of his mouth. “And because I can.”_

_Damon slowly started to run his hands all over Jeremys body as he forcefully kissed him. As he released Jeremys mouth, he slowly started placing kisses and licks down the side of his neck. “You taste so good.” He groaned and took a nipple into his mouth._

_Jeremy whimpered in fear as he felt Damon’s hands untie his towel. He wanted to fight, to move and get away but Damon’s compulsion held and the only thing he could do was whisper for Damon to stop._

_Then Damon pulled back and stood up and Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief, maybe Damon was done for today? Sadly, he was wrong and the only thing Damon did was start to undress. When he was completely naked, he pushed Jeremys legs apart and kneeled between them._

_“You are so beautiful.” Damon murmured so quietly that Jeremy was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it. Then he spit in his hand, stroked his hard cock and shuffled closer until his cock nudged at Jeremy whole._

_“Look at me!” Damon ordered and when Jeremy did, he pushed in with one powerful stroke._

_After that everything goes a bit hazy. He remembers the pain of being split in two, Damons moans and when Damon snarled mine and bit into his neck but that was basically it._

_He had woken up the next morning with finger shaped bruises on his hips, blood on his neck and a mix of blood and come leaking out of his ass._

_ End Flash Back _

Jeremy shook his head to get rid of the memory and shut off the shower. The water had started to get cold and he knew he couldn’t hide in there for the rest of his life, no matter how much he wanted to.

He slowly got dressed in a pair of soft jeans and stole a shirt from Kol that smelled strongly of him. Kols scent had a way of making Jeremy feel calm and safe, which was why he had been able to sleep without nightmares since Kol brought him here.

Jeremy made his way back to the kitchen just in time to here Klaus try and ask if Damon had raped him.

“Rape me?” He asked from where he was standing. “Yes, he did.”

“I’m sorry.” Klaus muttered, which was weird, since when did Niklaus Mikaelson apologize?

“Don’t worry about it.” Jeremy shrugged and then he flashed them a smile full of self-hatred. “We should think positive, right? At least I no longer have a gag reflex.”

Kol was up and hugging him before he even realized he was crying.

“How can you even stand to touch me? I’m used and broken and dirty!” Jeremy tried to squirmed away from Kol but he just held on.

“You are neither of those things, my love.” Kol whispered softly. “You are strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met.”

Caroline got up and joined the hug. “I’ll help you in any way I can.”

“You don’t have to be strong for me Care, Damon basically did the same thing to you.” Jeremy murmured.

“What?!” Klaus hissed out in anger.

“He compelled me to keep my mouth shut while he used me as a warm body and a blood bag.” Caroline’s voice was surprisingly strong.

“I finally know what we can make the basement into.” Elijah smirked dangerously.

“What?!” Kol and Klaus asked at the same time, wondering how their brother could think about that at a time like this.

“A sound proof torture chamber.” The look on Elijah’s face was straight up evil.

You know what they say about good men. ‘The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules.’ But you see good men don’t need rules and it seems like Damon Salvatore is about to find out why Elijah and his siblings has so many.

**A/N: This chapter got a bit dark, tho.**

**Anyway, a couple of questions:**

**One: Who should I pair Elijah with?**

**Two: Should Stefan be a good guy or a bad guy?**

**And three: Should Jeremy find/create a blood magic spell that will make it possible for Klaus to make hybrids without Elenas blood?**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	5. The insanes sanity

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries I just like to play with them ;)**

Elijah was lost in thought as he drove them home, in the inner pocket of his suit jacket were the signed papers declaring him the guardian of Jeremy Gilbert. The difference between the drive to the cabin and from the cabin was that this time he wasn’t allowed to break Niklaus neck, which was a bummer.

He was keeping half an ear on Kol and Niklaus who where quietly bonding over the torture the where going to put Damon Salvatore through. Elijah decided to give them some ideas, both because he was pissed and disgusted with the vampire and because he was frankly curious.

“You could always flay him alive and see how long it would take him to grow all his skin back.” Elijah offered with an evil smirk.

“You are quite diabolical, dear brother.” Niklaus said as he turned to look at Elijah.

“I don’t understand how people always think you are the nice one.” Kol laughed almost silently as to not wake Jeremy who was sleeping on his shoulder.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Came Carolines sleepy voice from behind the driver seat.

“Did we wake you, love?” Niklaus asked apologetically.

“Not really, I had a weird dream, that’s all.” Caroline shrugged.

“Weird how?” Kol looked curious.

“I don’t really remember it clearly, just flashes of color and Jeremy screaming.” Caroline started to play with a loos tread on Jeremys shirt.

“I'm a freaking genius!” Jeremy said as he woke up with a gasp making everyone jump, luckily Elijah had great reflexes so they didn’t crash.

“Don’t do that!” Caroline slapped Jeremys arm.

“Sorry.” Jeremy smiled but you could see in his eyes that he wasn’t really all that sorry. “I have figured out how Klaus can make hybrids without Elenas blood.”

“First of; call me Nik, your basically my nephew now.” Niklaus smirked.

“He is not my son.” Elijah groaned in exasperation.

“Well…technically by law he is.” Caroline giggled.

“Don’t you want me anymore papa?” Jeremy faked sniffled with big brown eyes.

“I hate you all.” Elijah intoned somnolently.

“No, you don’t!” They all said at the same time.

“What was the second thing Niklaus?” Elijah asked, desperate to get away from the ‘dad’ topic.

“Huh?” Niklaus asked with a frown, then his face cleared. “Oh right! Second: how can you make it so I can make hybrids without the blood of the doppelgänger?”

“I'm not really supposed to tell you about this but anyone who could have anything to say about it is dead and you are my family now.” Jeremy twisted his hands together uncertainty, he then proceeded to tell them about blood magic and everything about that part of him.

“He has been teaching me how to use it to.” Kol explained excitedly when Jeremy was done. “That’s how I knew where you had gone on your trip, Lijah.”

“I can tell you more later.” Jeremy told them when he saw that Elijah, Niklaus and Caroline had opened their mouths to ask questions. “Anyway, when your so-called mother…”

“What do you mean ‘so called’?” Niklaus interrupted with a head tilt.

“It takes more than carrying a baby for nine months and giving birth to make you a mother. A mother would first off never denounce and force down part of their child just because she doesn’t like that part of them and second a real mother would never even think about hurting her own children much less actually try and kill her them!” Jeremy ranted

The brothers felt warmth fill their chest at Jeremys rant. No one had ever really cared about them before; they had just had each other.

“Back to my explanation, when the bitch…sorry I mean witch, placed the curse on your wolf side she used a weaker bastardized version of blood magic and there is no way a weak little nature witch is stronger in blood magic than me.” Jeremy sneered. “Sadly, she didn’t just use blood magic but also a full moon and doppelgänger blood which makes this a bit trickier to solve.”

“But you have an idea?” Niklaus sounded hopeful. Even if Elena had children it would take at least five hundred years until the next doppelgänger was born after Elena died and while Niklaus didn’t feel the same need to make hybrids anymore he wanted the ability to if he chooses to do it.

“I can transfer the blood tie to me.” Jeremy looked hesitated. “And I can tweak it so that if Kol ever turns me my blood would still work.”

“When.” Kol murmured into Jeremys neck. At Jeremys confused look he elaborated. “When you are turned. I refuse lose you, darling.”

“So who do you want to turn him and when?” Elijah asked while he looked at Kol.

“Can’t Kol turn me?” Jeremy asked confused.

“I could but that would make you sired to me which would mean you would have to do anything and everything I say and I don’t want that.” Kol explained softly.

“Sired?” Caroline asked.

“When a human loves a vampire, and is turned by that vampire’s blood, they may experience the sire bond due to the emotions that they have felt being amplified by their transition and do their very best to please their sire.” Elijah lectured confidently. “The sire bond does not influence feeling, only actions. There is only two known ways to break a sire bond. The first is for the sire to tell the one bonded to them to forget about them and move on with their life. The other is for the sired vampire to turn of their humanity, which will break the bond.”

Everyone was quiet for a while until Niklaus broke the silence with a quiet chuckle. “Well listen to you, Professor Mikaelson.”

“Be quiet, you uncultured swine.” Elijah groaned in mock annoyance.

“Ever thought about becoming a teacher?” Jeremy asked. “You are very good at explaining things and make them interesting.”

“Thank you.” Elijah smiled and preened a little in his seat. “But I've had so many other things going on that I haven’t really thought about it. What would I even teach?”

“History!” Kol laughed.

“English Literature!” Jeremy smiled.

“Manners!” Caroline declared.

The chorused replay from the backseat of the car made Niklaus laughed while Elijah smiled with a small blush.

“Manners? Really Caroline?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“What?! Do you know how many people really need to learn some manners?!” Caroline defended her opinion.

“You are not wrong.” Jeremy nodded thoughtfully.

During their discussion they had reached the Mikaelson Manor and Elijah expertly parked his car in his spot, so to speak. As they got out of the car and made their way to the door Niklaus turned towards Jeremy.

“Would you be willing to become the blood donor to make hybrids?” Niklaus asked slowly, and a tad uncertainly, but he would deny it to his last breath.

“Of course.” Jeremy smiled at him. “We can do the spell on the next full moon if you want?”

“That’s in twelve days.” Niklaus hummed thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I already have most of what I need to do the spell I only need a vile of Elenas blood and we are good to go.” Jeremy informed them as he walked in to his new home.

“Thank you.” Niklaus dimple smile was out in full force.

“No problem, Uncle Nik.” Jeremy beamed back.

“Is anyone going to let that joke die?!” Elijah pleaded with a groan.

“Nope!” The others chorused with laughter.

“I'm going to bed.” Elijah mocked sniffed at them and walked up the stairs to his room, then he stopped and a devious smirk appeared in his face. “I know I already agreed to Jeremy staying in your room Kol but the door is to remain open at all times and no funny business!”

“Suck to be you, baby brother.” Niklaus laughed. He then turned toward Caroline and offered his arm to her. “May I escort the fair lady to her chambers for the evening?”

“You may, good sir.” Caroline giggled and took his arm.

XOXOXOX

The next morning Jeremy arrived in the kitchen to see Kol and Caroline eating breakfast and Niklaus drinking what he assumed was blood. He made himself some toast and sat down besides Kol with a smile.

“Where’s Elijah?” Jeremy asked after a while.

“He went to file the custody papers with everyone who needed a copy or something like that.” Niklaus shrugged, not really caring.

“You coming to school with me today?” Caroline asked as she poured some blood in her glass.

“Yes, we are.” Kol informed her with a smirk.

“Wait? You’re going to school with us?” Jeremy almost didn’t dare hope.

“Yup, I may be nineteen but that’s what compulsions are for.” Kol smirked. “Did you really think I was going to leave you alone for eight hours a day?”

Jeremy almost squealed as he tackled Kol in a hug. “Thank you!”

“We can take my car if you want?” Kol asked with a bright smile.

“I was going to offer Caroline a ride to school.” Niklaus told them, then he turned to Caroline. “If you want?”

“I shall graciously accept your kind offer.” Caroline stuck her nose in the air but she was smiling brightly.

After they told Caroline they would meet her in the parking lot at school, Kol took their bags down to the car while Jeremy changed out of his sleep clothes. Jeremy decided to wear black skinny jeans with artful rips on them, a tight, white t-shirt and Kols leather jacket.

“You look hot, babe.” Kol looked at him from head to toe from where he was leaning against his Blue Aston Martin Vantage. A picture of Jeremy stretched out on his back in only Kols leather jacket on the hood of his car slips into Kols mind. Damn, he needs to make that come true one day.

“You don’t mind that I took your jacket?” Jeremy asked as he walked up to Kol and kissed him.

“It makes me go all tingly inside when you wear my clothes, darling.” Kol purred in Jeremys ear as he spins them round leaving Jeremy leaning against the car with Kol between his legs.

“Possessive.” Jeremy hummed out a moan as Kol sucked on his neck. “I like it.”

“With the hickey Kol is leaving on your neck there will be no doubt that you are taken.” Elijahs voice sounded from behind them. “Now get to school or you’ll be late.”

“Yes daddy.” Jeremy said and then he started to blush, almost glowing red, looking mortified. “That came out so, so wrong.”

Elijah was standing there with a horrified look in his eyes as a laughing Kol ushered Jeremy into the car and drove off. Unbidden the image of Jeremy on his knees in a collar calling him daddy popped up in his mind and Elijah shuddered. He needed a drink or ten. Not to say that Jeremy wasn’t attractive but the moment Elijah signed the papers to become his legal guardian it transferred Jeremy from the ‘attractive guy I wouldn’t mind sleeping with’ pile to the ‘he’s family and that would be like sleeping with Kol’ pile.

When Niklaus got back from dropping Caroline of he found his older brother by the liquor cabinet with two empty bottles by his side.

“What’s gotten into you?” Niklaus chortled as he sat down on the couch.

“Jeremy…knees…collar…daddy…” Was the only thing Elijah got out as he uncorked another bottle and started to drink. When the bottle was empty, he unsteadily made his way to his room, leaving Niklaus laughing on the couch.

**A/N: End of chapter!**

**This chapter had some humor in it to balance out the dark stuff in the last one :)**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	6. School

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries I just like to play with them ;)**

When they arrived at the school most of the students stopped and stared at Kols car and Jeremy could almost feel the smugness radiating of off Kol.

“Stop preening you peacock.” Jeremy laughed. “They can’t see you through the tinted windows anyway.”

“What ever.” Kol chuckled as he parked the car.

As Jeremy stepped out of the car people looked at him but the looks became out right stares when Kol came up to him, kissed him and took his hand.

“Show me to the reception, wont you love?” Kol murmured lowly in Jeremys ear and he had to suppress a pleasant shiver.

They both heard the students talking, ‘who’s the new guy, he’s hot’, ‘why is he with Gilbert?’ ‘wow, little Gilbert seems to have grown up.’, were some of the most prominent whispers going around.

Jeremy waited in the corridor while Kol talked to, compelled, the receptionist.

“Hey Gilbert!” One of the football players walked up to him.

“Aaron.” Jeremy hummed uninterested in conversation with the jock.

“Where have you been?” Aaron slid up to Jeremy and placed his hand on the wall by Jeremys head, leaning towards him.

“None of your business.” Jeremy retorted sharply, feeling uncomfortable with the jock in his personal space.

“Now don’t be like that.” Aaron murmured and dragged his thump over Jeremys cheek.

“Back off.” Jeremy ordered. “My boyfriend won’t like you standing so close to me.”

“I don’t see anyone here except you and me, sweetheart.” Aaron stepped closer and smirked.

“Step away from my boyfriend before I hurt you.” Kol demanded angerly from behind Aaron.

“Who the fuck are you?” Aaron turned around and tried to look intimidating, having to be big and strong in front of the crowed around them.

“My name is Kol Mikaelson and that’s my boyfriend you are bad touching.” Kol sneered coldly at the jock.

Everyone in the corridor felt a sort of primal fear as they looked at Kol. Their primal instincts were screaming at them that this was a predator and that it was very dangerous. But apparently Aarons brain was too small to comprehend that because he tried to punch Kol in the face.

“You are pathetic.” Kol smirked as he caught the jocks fist in his hand and started to squeeze.

Aaron slowly fell to his knees the more Kol squeezed his hand and Kol just smirked at whimpers of pain coming from the jock.

“This will teach you to keep your hands to yourself from now on.” Kol hissed in Aarons ear, then he let go of his hand, wrapped an arm around Jeremys shoulders and walked to away.

Before they could get far, they were stopped by Elena screeching “Jeremy!”

“What do you want, Elena?” Jeremy sighed as she came up to them.

“What are you doing with him.” Elena sneered at Kol.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Jeremy informed her calmly.

“You can’t be with him!!” Elena screeched. “Do you not remember what his family has put me through?!”

“Oh, but it’s okay for you to want to be with Damon after everything he has done to me.” Jeremy growled back. “At least Kol has never done anything towards you personally, not that it matters. Get it through your thick head that the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

“I forbid you from seeing him!” Elena declared looking smug.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Jeremy looked at her unimpressed.

“I'm your legal guardian, you need to do what I tell you.” Elena sneered.

“Actually, you lost custody of me when people found out that you had left a sixteen-year-old home alone for weeks at a time and when asked if you knew where I was when I was missing you couldn’t be bothered to care.” Jeremy informed her coldly.

Before anyone in the hall could react, Elena had slapped Jeremy across the face har enough that his face turned to the side. The only reason Kol didn’t rip her throat out right there was the voice of one of the teachers calling out.

“Mr. Gilbert! Principal’s office, now!” Mr. Blake said sternly.

“But I haven’t done anything!” Jeremy protested.

“Now!” Mr. Blake started to lead Jeremy to the principal’s office but stopped when he saw Kol following.

“You can go to class, Mr…” Mr. Blake sneered.

“Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson.” Kol sneered right back but smiled when he heard Jeremy snort. “And I'm not going anywhere without Jeremy.”

“Then we will have to call your guardian too.” Mr. Blake threatened.

“Go ahead, knock yourself out.” Kol kept following them to the office.

After having been left outside the principal’s office while Mr. Blake talked to the principal the two of them were called in to the office to wait for Jeremys and Kols guardians. Elena had come with them as a ‘witness’ looking smug and self-important but both Jeremy and Kol ignored her.

Around fifteen minutes later the door opened and Elijah walked in looking regal and intimidating. If he was human Kol wouldn’t have noticed the slight drunkenness to his brother but both being a vampire and having known his brother for so long made sure he saw it.

“Drunk in the middle of the day, really brother?” Kol whispered quietly so only another vampire could hear.

“Shut up.” Elijah growled back, equally as quiet.

“Ah, Mr. Mikaelson, welcome.” The principal simpered and held out his hand towards Elijah. “My name is George Carter.”

“Elijah Mikaelson.” Elijah said back.

“Now we only have to wait for Mr. Gilberts guardian.” Mr. Carter informed.

“Actually, I am Jeremys guardian.” Elijah smiled pleasantly.

“But then, who is young Mr. Mikaelsons guardian?” Mr. Carter looked confused.

“That would be me.” Came an accented voice from the door.

Kol almost wanted to laugh at the look on the doppelgängers face as Nik walked in.

“Niklaus Mikaelson.” Nik introduced himself to both Mr. Carter and Mr. Blake. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, if we start with young Mr. Mikaelson.” Mr. Carter began hesitantly, still obviously confused. “He assaulted one of the football players, almost breaking his hand.”

“And why did Kol do this?” Nik asked slowly.

“Ehh…we don’t…” Mr. Carter began.

“Said football player had Jeremy up against a wall and touching him without permission.” Kol interrupted with a sneer.

“That doesn’t really matter.” Mr. Blake growled. “He assaulted another student; I want him expelled or suspended.”

“It sounds to me like he defended a fellow class mate from assault.” Nik glared at Mr. Blake.

“You are correct, we shall drop the matter.” Mr. Carter bustled.

“But…” Mr. Blake stopped at the look he got from the principal.

“Now on to the matter of Mr. Gilbert and his disgusting display in the corridor.” Mr. Carter said slowly.

“Disgusting display?” Elijah asked pleasantly with a hard edge to his words.

“He was seen kissing and holding hands with another boy and we really can have that sort of sickness in our school.” Mr. Carter informed them sadly.

Kol felt rage boil in his stomach, how dare this tiny homophobic piss ant call his Jeremy sick! He should rip his throat out, slowly!

“Mr. Carter, are you discriminating against my ward?” Elijah asked coldly. “You do know that that is illegal and I could sue you and the school for this?”

Mr. Carter started to splutter and stammer.

“I suggest you let this matter drop.” Elijah smiled a dangerous smile and Mr. Carter nodded quickly.

The Mikaelsons and Jeremy walked calmly out of the room as Mr. Blake started to argue with Mr. Carter. Elena was about to storm off in a huff when she was stopped by Kol who sped over to her and quickly cut her wrist and let the blood poor into a glass container.

“Why did you do that?!” Elena hissed.

“To show you that I can.” Kol smirked. “And to prove that if you ever lay your hand on MY Jeremy again, I will string you up and bleed you dry in the slowest most painful way I can come up with.”

“Klaus won’t let you kill me, he needs me.” Elena sneered.

“Not really.” Nik shrugged carelessly. “You’re not that important.”

Elijah and Niklaus walked away, talking quietly together, while Jeremy and Kol made their way to biology.

“Why do I have to take biology.” Kol whined softly. “I probable know more about it then the fucking teacher.”

“Well, you were the one to chose school so.” Jeremy shrugged with a smile.

“There you are!” Caroline called out as she pulled Jeremy into a hug. “I heard what happened, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Caroline, thanks for caring.” Jeremy smiled at the blond. “Don’t you have history right now?”

“You are way more important that history.” Caroline resultantly let go of Jeremy.

The three walked together to the biology class room where Caroline hugged Jeremy one last time before she vamped sped away to her own class.

XOXOXOX

Damon watched as his pet walked into school hand in hand with a Mikaelson and glared. Jeremy was his and he’d be damned if he let someone else get their hands on what was his.

He spent most days pretending to be in love with Elena to keep suspicion of himself but it was getting tedious. She was just so plane and boring, nothing like his firecracker, Jeremy. She was probably lose to, the whore. Not as fucking nirvana tight as his Jeremy.

Damon felt his cock harden at just the thought of Jeremys tight hole, he couldn’t wait to sink balls deep into his pet again, it had been way too long. With one last look towards the school Damon left, he had a problem in his pants that needed attention.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter but whatever.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	7. Teach me, sensei.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries I just like to play with them ;)**

**WARNING! There will be blood and gore in this chapter. You have been warned. WARNING!**

Kol complained the whole way from the math classroom. “I wanted to gauge my eyes out or better yet, stab pencils into my ears so I wouldn’t have to listen to that man drone on and on and on.”

“Yeah, Mr. Albie is a bit boring to listen to but he is one of the best teachers we have.” Jeremy smiled at his boyfriend and took his hand. “He is very kind and understanding, he even let me spend my lunch and free period in his office, drawing, once.”

“Fine, I won’t kill him.” Kol grumbled.

Jeremy laughed as they made their way out of the school. Then Jeremy stopped and smirked as he saw Aaron and his jock friends. “Hey, Kol?”

“Yeah?” Kol looked at Jeremy.

“Wanna see a cool trick we can do with blood magic?” Jeremy smiled devilishly.

“That smile makes me go all hot and bothered in three seconds flat.” Kol leered at Jeremy. “And yes, show me.”

“Just watch.” Jeremy indicated towards Aaron.

As Kol looked at Aaron the jock started to first get flushed, then he looked like he was sweating and started to breath harder. Kol could hear the jock start to complain about feeling like he was burning up even as his nose started to blead and he started to cough up blood.

“Is he dying?” Kol asked softly and smirked at Jeremys’ slight nod.

Then just as Aaron collapsed the school nurse bumped into Jeremy as she rushed past making him lose concentration on the spell, which saved Aarons life in the end but not without damage to his inner organs.

“Come on.” Kol grabbed Jeremys hand and dragged him over to his car.

“What…?” Before Jeremy could get anything more out, Kol had pushed him against the side of the car and plundered his mouth.

“That was so hot!” Kol purred as he pulled back from Jeremy. “But what did you do, precisely?”

“I slowly but surely boiled his blood and it would have killed him if the nurse didn’t break my concentration.” Jeremy looked a bit put out by that.

“Can you teach me?” Kol looked hopeful.

“Sure.” Jeremy smiled. “But we do need a couple of…eh…let’s say volunteers…to be test subjects.”

“That’s easily fixed.” Kol smirked as they got into the car and pulled out his phone.

“Hey Nik.” Kol said brightly when his brother answered.

“Kol.” Niklaus hummed. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you or Lijah have any people you need tortured or even just dead?” Kol was almost bouncing in excitement.

“There might be a few.” Kol heard Elijahs voice. “Why do you ask?”

“Jeremy is going to teach me some blood magic and we need test subjects.” Kol smiled over at Jeremy.

“Looks like the soundproof room in the basement was finished just in time.” Niklaus laughed. “Can we be present when Jeremy is teaching you?”

“Nik wonders if he and Lijah can watch?” Kol turned to Jeremy who started to laugh. “What?”

“Just think back at what you just said.” Jeremy stuttered out between bouts of laughter.

It took a few second for it to hit but after it did the Mikaelson brothers started to laugh to. “Oh, that came out so wrong.”

“But to answer your question,” Jeremy smiled at Kol. “Yes, they can watch.”

“You are not letting that go, are you?” Kol chuckled.

“Nope.” Jeremy beamed.

“Kol could you ask Jeremy if the test subjects need to be placed in a certain way or not?” Elijah asked over the phone.

After having relayed the question to Jeremy and Jeremy shrugged. “No but if they could tie them to the ceiling but with their feet still on the ground that would help.”

“You heard him.” Kol said into the phone. “We’ll be home in half an hour at most, bye.”

“Exited?” Jeremy asked.

“You bet.” Kol beamed and sped up the car.

XOXOXOX

When they got home to the Mikaelson mansion they were met by Niklaus and Elijah in the entrance hall. Niklaus had a bright smile on his face while Elijah had a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Your test subjects are this way.” Elijah started to lead them towards the basement.

As they walked into the ‘torture’ room the saw six two people standing in the middle of the room with their hands chained above their heads. Further back in the room there was four cages occupied with terrified looking people.

“Why aren’t they begging?” Kol asked confused.

“We compelled them not to.” Niklaus shrugged. “A class room needs to be as quiet as possible right?”

“They are just compelled not to speak.” Elijah explained. “They can scream, whimper and make sound of pian just fine.”

“So, what's first?” Kol asked eagerly.

“First I'm going to show you two other things that I'm going to teach you.” Jeremy told him. “That way you’ll have a visual picture to help you along the way.”

“Okey, that sounds good.” Kol smiled, he loved watching Jeremy get his murderous torture vibe on.

Jeremy walked closer to one of the people standing in the middle of the room. The dark blond man started at him with fear but tried to look tuff. “Do you need information from this one?”

“Nope, these two just need to die.” Niklaus chuckled. “Painfully if at all possible.”

“Oh, it’s going to be painful alright.” Jeremy smirked evilly then turned towards Elijah. “Do you have something that can contain around 6 liters (around 1.6 gallons)?”

“I think we might have something.” Elijah hummed and walked out.

“Make sure it’s clean.” Jeremy said in a normal speaking voice, knowing that Elijah could hear him because the door was still open.

Then Jeremy walked over to the dark blond man and took off his shirt. “It will be easier without the shirt.”

“This is the only thing we had that was big enough.” Elijah walked back in with a big metal bowl and closed the door behind him.

“Thank you.” Jeremy smiled and took the bowl. He then stood around 4 feet in front of the dark blond man and placed the bowl at his feet.

“Everybody ready?” Jeremy looked at the Mikaelson brothers and at their nods he turned towards the man.

Jeremy took a deep breath and held out a hand towards the man, at first nothing seemed to be happening but soon the man started to twitch and a red spot, around a coaster in size, started to appear under the man’s right color bone. The man began to scream as the red spot became darker and darked until blood started to seep through the skin and flow over to the bowl at Jeremys feet.

Niklaus, Elijah and Kol looked on in fascination as the man started to mummify in front of their eyes as Jeremy slowly but surely pulled all off his blood from his body in an excruciating way.

It took around 45 minutes for Jeremy to pull all of the blood out of the shriveled-up corps. “You can do that faster or slower but this was a demonstration and I don’t think we have all night.”

“That was so cool!” Kol explained and rushed over to claim Jeremys lips with his own.

“That was a very effective way to get information.” Niklaus hummed in thought. “At the end you could see in his eyes that he would have sold out his own mother to make the pain stop.”

“Very impressive, Jeremy.” Elijah patted Jeremy on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” Jeremy smiled, no one had ever praised him for being able to do this. His mother’s family had only ever used blood magic to either help people or track family members in danger and when Jeremy started to be able to do so much more with his powers, they had started to fear him and shunned him for it.

“Can you show us the next thing?” Kol was bouncing in place excitedly.

“It’s getting late.” Elijah hummed. “How about you show us this last thing and then you can start teaching Kol tomorrow?”

“That works for me.” Jeremy nodded and looked at Kol who pouted but agreed.

“Can we skip school tomorrow and do this instead?” Kol asked hopefully.

“We shall see.” Elijah hummed.

“You guys might want to take a step back for this one.” Jeremy said as he first removed the bowl from the room and then when he came back started to take of his cloths, only keeping his pants on. “I can normally do this from across the room but I'm to tired to do so this time.”

“Are you sure you want to do this now and not wait until tomorrow?” Kol asked concerned.

“Yeah I'm sure, I’ll just need a shower when I'm done.” Jeremy pecked him n the lips and walked over to the black-haired woman standing in the middle of the room crying silently.

Jeremy stared at her intently and she started to whimper. Then her nose started to bleed and her whimpers became pained screams. The woman started to cough, breathe heavily and her eyes started to blead, then there was almost a sound of a balloon popping and her eyes and stomach exploded, covering Jeremy in blood and goo.

“Holy shit!” Kol burst out and started to laugh.

“Jeremy?” Niklaus murmured and when he had the teens attention he smirked. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

“I am very proud to have you be a part of our family.” Elijah smirked. With someone as powerful as Jeremy on their side no one would ever harm his family again.

“So am I.” Jeremy smiled then he was pulled into a filthy kiss by Kol.

“Shower, now!” Kol growled and picked Jeremy up and vamp-sped them to the bathroom in Kols room.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**As you all should know by now, all mentions off blood magic in this story are completely made up and not meant to offend anyone.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


End file.
